


Too Many Red Seeds

by Queen_Oval



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bucky is Hades, Darcy is a Goddess, Darcy wants to be noticed, F/M, He's always grumpy, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), a dash of beauty & the Beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Darcy wants to be noticed by the major gods, but she didn't excepted it be this way.A light Hades/Persephone with a dash of beauty and the beast.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75
Collections: Beastly to Beauty





	1. Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sachertortes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachertortes/gifts).



> I based this on this moldboard by Sachertortes. I hope you will enjoy it and as much as I did writing it.

_Pomegranate_ _means apple with many seeds._

Goddess Darcy was a minor goddess. Somehow somehow Darcy and gods like Darcy were more powerful than a demi-god but wasn’t quite strong enough like the major gods. And minor gods helped carry-out the day to day lives for the humans. From need to be inspired for their next playwright to praying that their cow will get pregnant. For Darcy, she was the goddess of vegetation,even though the humans view Darcy’s skill as something important, the higher gods who live in Mount Olympus would beg to differ. 

She played a smaller role in the big picture afterall, she wasn’t like Tony who ruled over the gods or Steve whose job helps move the sun and moon. Or even Thor, the god war and courage. Darcy just made sure the humans were fed, that’s it. 

“Don’t you want something more?” Darcy asked as she walked along the lake. Her and close friend Jane were having the daily meetup. Jane gives her a stubborn look, before shaking her head.

“Besides being a minor god?” Jane quipped up, “No, Darce everything in my life is peachy. And we should be happy about it.”

“Well I do,” Darcy laid her body on the grass as small flowers started to bloom around her. She wanted the experience of being praised, she only got one time by Steve, only when he was too focused on keeping the human’s needs met. 

Darcy wants to be seen by someone besides her close friend and other minor gods. Jane gave her friend a kind smile before she got up from her position to walk closer to Darcy. Jane touched her chestnut hair as letting out a sigh. 

“As much as I love that you’re going into a mid-life crisis,Darce,” Jane said, “We need to get out of here, you know how Tony gets if us minor gods aren’t on a tight time schedule.”

Jane pulled her friend up, the ground began to shake out of nowhere. Causing the friends to hold each other close. 

“What was that?” Darcy asked with a frightened face. Jane quickly paced around gathering their stuff from their picnic. 

“Wait Darcy,” Jane whispered, “who’s domain are we in?”

“Would you be highly upset if I said it was you know who?” Darcy gave a shy smile to Jane.

Jane shook her head, “I wouldn’t be highly upset. I am thoroughly pissed off.”

“Because this is underworld’s domain,” Jane hushed out, “As in _you know who lives here_.”

Darcy got up, everyone knew to stay away from the underworld’s domain. The problem with staying out of the domain is that it was hard to know where the area starts and where it ends. ‘Causing a lot of minor gods to be turned into willow trees. 

“We can still get out of here,” Jane started trying to figure a way out. “ Maybe, um..”

Before Jane could really put her mind to use her legs were wrapped around decayed vines stopping her in her tracks. 

“No visitors,” The god whispered out. He didn’t need to be loud to be commanding. Darcy could feel the uneasiness just by his voice. 

“Yes, we know, “ Darcy started out, ‘We’re just leaving when we realized that it was, um your domain.”

The underworld lord gave an unamused as he glared at Darcy and Jane, “Since this is just a misunderstanding then you won’t mind me turning her into one of my fine willows, then?”

“Please d-don’t,” Darcy cried out as she put herself in front of her friend. Stopping the higher god in his tracks his eyes watched her. 

“You can turn me into a willow tree,” Dracy pleaded to the underworld lord. Darcy’s heart pounded as she waited from him to change his mind. His hands were still wrapped around Jane’s wrists causing the smaller goddess to twist in pain. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she waited too for the higher god’s verdict.

“You,” The higher god spoke to Darcy, “come with me.”

Jane shook her head, “N-no Darcy don’t be stupid! I’m okay with being a tree, please!”

Jane twisted even harder, even though it was in vain. As she watched her friend give her a sad smile, “It’s okay, Jane.”

And with that Darcy looked up at the higher god, “You have yourself a deal.”

The lord of the underworld gave her a smile of joy, the earth began to shake making Darcy’s grip one of the trees to keep her balanced. Once the shaking stopped Darcy still gripped to the tree saw a cave that wasn’t there before come to the surface. 

“Come,” The underworld lord said to Darcy. He then carelessly tossed Jane on the ground.

“Darcy,” Jane pleaded as she held her close friend’s hand, “Please don’t do this.”

Darcy shook her head, “A deal is a deal.”


	2. Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy tries to handle her new home, James tries to confess his love.

_500 Minimum years it takes to form one inch of topsoil_.

“Are you hungry?” James asked his captive, “You have to come down to go eat.”

Darcy looked at the oak door that held her in prison, “I might have to take a rain check on that.”

“You have to eat,” James demanded as he pounded down the door.  _ That's the only way for you to stay with me,  _ “You must be starving from the travel.”

Darcy popped her head out of the door, gave a tight smile to the higher god, “Before you kidnap me, Jane and I ate a lot. No thank you.”

James could feel a headache coming on, instead of forcing the young goddess food once more. He went for a walk to cool off. He had to create a plan in order to trip Dracy into eating one of the foods from his reign. Once she eats it she can never go back to the surface world. J ames gave a growled at his own frustration,  _ why couldn’t I just ask her like a normal god would. I just had to make it more difficult for myself _ . James shook his head as walked into the garden. The garden if you could really call it one was a dead one like many things in the underworld. 

It was dull, once James did try to give the garden life once upon a millennia but the flowers and plants quickly died once it touched decayed ground. James refused to try it again since then, James shook his head at the memory,  _ I was too rash, I’ll just have to send her back and act like none of this happened. _

“I need another opinion on this matter,” James said, unlikely for him he knew just the ferryman. 

“Well,” Sam called out, “It wouldn’t be creepy, if you asked her properly.”

James gave a pout, “It’s kinda hard to explain to the goddess you are attracted to like you because you are the lord of the underworld.”

“And don’t forget you threaten her with her friend,”Sam swung his paddle over his shoulders, “I can see how that can be a setback. Did you show her Cerberus? I know goddesses love pets.”

“Are you done teasing me?” James stated as looked over the river.

Sam put one of his fingers under his chin, “Huh, let me think about that.”

James rolled his eyes as charon laughed at his expense. The lord of the underworld begins to wonder why he was so close to his ferryman. 

“Oh, boy that was funny,” Sam howled as curling into himself. 

“So what should I do?” James asked his friend. Should he give 

“In my opinion,” Sam started, “I would have 

With the new information James gained from Sam. James made his way back to his castle. He decided on taking the long way back home, which was entering the decayed garden of his. 

There she was, the goddess that James had harbor feelings, crouched down to the ground using her powers to sprout out flowers and plants from once dead soil. 

“I’m sorry,” Darcy said, getting up from her position, before James could say anything. James looked over his garden that once was dead was now more alive than ever.

“I-it’s beautiful,” James croaked out, looking at his garden. Bright greens and colors sprout out of the cold dull ground. Darcy couldn’t believe her plan worked. 

“Really?” Darcy asked as she looked up, “Well, I know that taking care of the ground is one of my spealicality. And now that your garden is more colorful than ever.”

She then walked closer to the lord of the underworld as she pointed upward with one of her index finger, “How about we send me back up?”

The once warmth James showed her was cut off. He glared at her causing the minor goddess to move away from him in freight. 

“What have I told you?” James growled out, “This is your home now. You’ll never see the above world again.”

With that James began to make a quick exit out of the garden. He was stopped by Darcy’s hands wrapping themselves around one of his forearms. 

“But you have to understand,” Darcy started to explain, “Pleas-”

James shook her off causing Darcy to fall on the cold ground. She gazed up at him, she couldn’t move with James’ steel blue glared watching her, “In case you have forgotten I am the ruler of the underworld. Whatever I say goes, I took you once. Your home is here with me and that’s final!”

Darcy’s eyes filled with tears of frustration at the god. She got up and ran away from James. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wrote Bucky somewhat alright, anyway I hope you enjoy this. Please comment and bookmark it.


	3. Oleander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and James makes a new deal. Jane is seen by the higher Gods.

_Oleander is one of the most poisonous plants on the planet. _

Darcy curled into herself in the comfort of her chamber. She roughly wiped the tears away. _There has to be a way out_ , Darcy thought, and got up from the comfort of her isolation. Darcy was still shaken by how Lord of the Underworld told her. 

Her stay was forever. That would mean she would never see Jane again. Or the humans who needed her help. She lost her purpose, Darcy knew her place in the hierarchy of the gods. She knew she was on the seconds to last in her role. 

“I can’t give up,” Darcy hushed out. If she wanted to leave she would have to do on her own. And not by a high god. With new determination in her spirit, Darcy looked around the chamber, the minor god grabbed a handful of curtains and sheets from the bed. If Darcy wanted to go up. 

Then she’ll need a ladder. 

Meanwhile in the heavens, Jane finally had her chance to meet the higher gods. _Hopefully they could save Darcy,_ Jane thought as the golden gates opened for her. Her sandals touched the soft clouds as she walked into the waiting room. Jane was shocked at the amount of minor gods, who were waiting for their turn to speak to the council of higher gods. 

Jane, not having much of a choice, plopped down on one the seats as she waited for her turn. Sometime passed and it was finally Jane’s time to meet the higher gods. To say that Jane was nervous would be understatement. _I’ll do anything to bring Darcy home,_ with that thought Jane pushed the doors open. 

She was greeted by a very haggard Tony, king of the gods. There were other gods, like Thor, god of war and courage. As well Steve god of truth and justice. 

“Yes,” Jane started as she tried to hold eye contact with Tony. With twisting her fingers and a deep breath she started to tell the higher god what was her problem.

“As you can see,” Jane said, “I need your help. H-he has her, my friend, Darcy. You have to save her please.”

Tony stared at the minor god, “Who’s to say your friend 

“Well she did, bu-,” Jane tried to stop Tony from talking over her. She wanted to give him the whole story of what the lord of Underworld was doing to her friend.

Tony waved his hand, like he was swiping at an annoying fly,“There you have it! Your friend didn't leave you. She just wanted to follow a higher god, maybe wanted abroad on her resume.”

Jane shook her head, Jane knew what she saw. Darcy wouldn’t just leave her like that,“No that’s not all what happened.”

“I think this meeting is done,” Tony quipped up, “Be sure to fill out the feedback sheet.”

And with that Jane was quickly pushed out of the meeting room, causing the minor god to fall on her ass. _Okay sounds like I’ll save Darcy myself_ ,Jane gritted her teeth as she got up.

In the Underworld Darcy was slowly climbing up the highest point in the underworld. She tried not to look down, not wanting to make herself sick. 

“Comn Darce, where almost there,” Darcy said as she gripped one of the sheets, pulling herself up. 

What Darcy didn’t count on was how her weight would cause the sheets and curtains to tear. _This is going to hurt. This is going to hurt. This is going to hurt._ Was all Darcy could think as she saw the sheet gave up letting her fall. Darcy closed her eyes,like this would be the only way the pain she was going to feel will lessen. 

No pain came, Darcy peaked out one of her eyes, held by James. He cradles her, holding her so close Darcy could feel his heartbeat. 

“You’ve could’ve gotten yourself killed,” James yelled as he placed her down her feet. 

Darcy rolled her eyes,”Like that could happen.”

“You don’t know that,” James concluded glaring at her. Even though it was uncommon for a god to die no matter of hierarchy. James didn’t want to tempt fate with the thought of it.

James looked at Darcy as she started picking the sheets from her latest way in escaping from the underworld.

“Why do you care?” Darcy looked up at James, “Why keep me here?” 

“I want you to be happy,” James started walking towards her. Holding some sheets with her, “I-I want to know the feeling through you.” 

“Give me three days,” James whispered out to her, “ And if you're not happy..then you can go back.”

Darcy observed the god with a steel look in her eyes, “You have yourself a deal.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Bloodflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought humans needed food, weird huh? Tony and Steve have a moment. Darcy is ready to be wooed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short one. I'll write another one soon.

_A tropical American milkweed, Asclepias curassavica, which has orange-red flowers and was formerly used medicinally as a styptic and purgative._

Jane placed a bread loft under her bag. Jane didn’t have a real plan, not really anyway, besides saving Darcy and escaping the underworld. 

Jane pet her dog, “I’ll be back. I promise.”

As she opened the door, there stood the god of war, Thor. Jane blinked her eyes in disbelief. 

“What are you doing here?” Jane whispered out she was amazed the god of war was

Thor puffed out his chest, “My dear minor god, I am here to help you in your quest to save your friend.”

Jane exhaled, “Look I know I’m just a minor god and you as a higher god do-wait you said you’ll help me?”

Thor smiled and nodded, “Yes, we should go now. It’s going to take us a while to get to the underworld.”

Jane gave Thor a kind smile as she quickly followed him. Into the underworld the pair went. 

In the higher clouds, was where Tony sat in his throne rubbing a massive headache that was banging. Tony gave a groan as the chamber doors were opened. Tony glared who dared come into his chambers. 

“What?” Tony yelled out as he quickly up from his throne. He peaked down from the clouds to gaze upon the humans. Humans who were running around causing chaos tripping over statues burning down their own cities. Tony grimaces at human actions.

“Can’t Thor handle these riots?” Tony asked Steve. Steve crossed his arms as he shook his head. God of the sun sighed why can’t Tony listen to him.

“The riot would be less of your problem,” Steve said, shaking his head, “If the humans don't eat then we won't have people to worship us.”

Tony gulped at Steve’s statement. If humans didn’t eat then they couldn’t worship them. If that happens then all the gods would disappear. Tony couldn’t- no wouldn’t allow it, “T-then who’s in charge of feeding them?”

Steve shrugged, “I don’t know. I thought you would know since you know you're the god of all the gods.”

“Okay, okay,” Tony squatted Steve, “I’ll figure it out...somehow”

  
  



	5. Aconite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James tried to woo his love, it could've been better. But Sam was right, she loves his dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's another short chapter <3

_ Juice from the roots was used to poison arrow tips for hunting wolves and warfare _

Today was day one of James attempting to woo the young minor goddess. Darcy shook her head at the mere thought the lord of the underworld thought. He could make her fall in love with her. Darcy was many things, reckless, brave, and many things Jane would tell her.  _ But loveable, to be admired, no that couldn’t be _ Darcy thought as walked down the corridor to see James. His steel-blue eyes were filled with love looking at Darcy. 

“Well,” Darcy said, looking at the lord of the underworld. She wrapped her arms around one of James’ arms, “What’s your super one-way ticket to make this minor goddess fall in love with you?"

James hid his blush, not expecting to feel her touch, as the pair began to walk out of the castle, “It's a picnic.” 

Darcy to say the least was surprised at the sight of the picnic that James created. Sitting on dead grass, Darcy gasped as she gazed at Lokma. 

“You got Lokma,” Darcy gushed out as she turned to him. James gave a confused nod, “Yes, is something the matter?”

James’ felt his heart beat faster as he swept into Darcy’s blue eyes, he barely made out what Darcy told him, “It’s my favorite!” She exclaimed to him.

As much as Darcy helped humans she wasn’t allowed to eat any human foods. But that didn't stop the minor goddess, she quickly fell in love with deep-fried dough. Only the higher gods could part take in eating human food. When Darcy was sent down to help the humans, she would walk around the markets, she would find one of the human shops and would buy some of Lokma. 

“What?” Darcy asked, making her stop giggling. James gave a shrugged, “Nothing, my love. I love hearing you laugh.”

She blushed at his comment, feeling bold James brushed away strains of Darcy’s hair from her face, “You know you’re not supposed to have that,” James joked, leaning closer to the goddess. Darcy gave more giggles in response. James couldn’t help but smirk at hearing her laughter.

Before he could do anything, a low bark in the distance. James didn’t have time to react when his three-headed dog rushed toward Darcy. 

“Gack,” Darcy cried out, being pushed away from James. Cerberus happily licked the minor goddess’ face. James worried that his very untrained dog was bothering his dear beloved. 

James pulled his dog away from Darcy, “Cerb Stop! Heel!”

The dog finally gives up love attacking Darcy. The three-headed dog braked before wagging its tail. James gave a sigh, day one of wooing his love wasn’t a total bust. At least now, he knows his beloved’s favorite food. With that James gave a low whistle as walked with his three-headed dog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya' later!


	6. Bleeding Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James deals with affection. Jane's quest is about to come to end. Steve and Tony bump heads.

_Bleeding heart is deciduous plant. It discards leaves at the end of the summer._

Even though James thoroughly enjoyed his time with his captive. He must admit he had to go back to work. Like all higher gods, he does have a job, he is entitled to do. Namely gathering all the souls and sending them to the afterlife. 

James doesn’t know much about the afterlife. He's not sure if it's truly painless like keeps telling others could, but it did give the soul a piece of mind and himself. Despite popular belief, James wasn’t a cruel-hearted ruler of the underworld. If anything he was just being just doesn't always mean being fair. 

‘So much for my other plans,’ James thought briefly as rolled out of his bed. He wanted to create another expiration with the minor god. ‘Base on the ionic,’ James thought she valued personal time rather than materials.

Just knowing the small things about Darcy gave James a warm feeling. The same feeling he desired from her. Before the higher god could go more in-depth in his thoughts he heard a loud crash. In a blink, James disappeared from his room to appear in the kitchen, where well-powered Darcy was staring at him in shock at how he appeared so fast.

“What are you doing?” James asked, not fully- understanding what had happened in his kitchen. Everything from pots and pans was covered with the floor. The more James expected the more Darcy was twisting her fingers before she started the story. 

“Well, you see a funny story,” Darcy started out, “Remember, yesterday how you gave me the human food.”

Flour dust still captures Darcy’s hair giving the illusion of a halo.

“I’ll just want to make you human food too,” Darcy called out. James’ heart swells with the minor goddess. Darcy closed her eyes in frustration, ‘why did it sound so much better in my head’, she thought.

“Thank you,” James whispered out letting their forehead touch one another. Her body was warmer than his own, “I have to leave for a little bit,” James started, “I have to go back to work.”

Darcy perked up by that,” Can I come?”

The lord of the underworld gave a pause. Most gods were uneasy when it came to sending souls to the afterlife, which confused them because it's not like a god can die. Not like humans, they are immortal after all. 

It's hard to kill a god, James, Steve and Tony know that by experience. On the subject at hand, if his beloved wanted to go with him, so be it. 

“If you would like, my λουλούδι,” James said grabbing her slim hands. Darcy trying to pretend she wasn’t blushing looked into his steel-blue eyes,” I would like that.”

Jane learned a few things about the higher god, thor on their little quest to save her friend. For one, whoever made the rumor that Thor was dumb was a liar. Her new friend had a vast knowledge about the stars and when to attack in battle. 

Second, she also learned Thor wasn’t there when the higher gods had a full-out revolt with the old god king. To Jane, this experience wasn’t all that bad. 

“So, this is it?” Jane pointed to a dark big hole in the ground. Thor nodded, “Yes at least one of them. The underworld will who comes and goes. That’s why it's so hard for runaway souls to leave...its maze,” Thor walked closer to the hole as pointed with this sword,” But here is a thin spot. We won’t get detected once we’re inside and when we leave.”

Jane nodded understanding fully,” Alright, let’s go.”

“I thought you had this handle,” Steve hushed out as he watched destruction happening before his eyes. Towers were falling, cities were burning; this wasn’t just a regular revolt against a monarchy. It was against the gods. It was outright chaos.

“I’m trying to figure it out,” Tony said, getting off his throne. 

“Oh,” Steve raised his hands,” I completely forgot. Trying is what princes do.”

Tony could only glare at the other higher god, “ And like I said I need more time.”

“And I like i told you. We. don’t. have. it,” Steve gritted out before rolling his eyes at the god king. 

“While you find some time to fix this mess,” Steve said, “I’ll go to talk to Bucky. He’s probably wondering why there are many souls than usual.”

And with that Steve quickly left the throne room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is coming down to the underworld.


	7. Red Rose

_ Roses are England’s national flower. The rose also inspired one of England’s greatest writers, William Shakespeare. His play, Romeo and Juliet, contains one of the most popular quotes on roses. In the play, Juliet says, “A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.”  _

  
  


“W ow,” Darcy gasped out. Her eyes met multiple weightless souls that filled the sublevel of the underground. Darcy hand-cradles one of the souls. 

“So each one is a human soul?” Darcy asked James. The hard of the underworld gave a nod, “Indeed.”

“So, what’s the process of getting these little souls to the afterlife?”

James took the soul that Darcy was holding,” It's a simple and quick process. I gather the soul quo of the day and guide them to the gate.”

Darcy nodded,” The gate?”

“Yes, it’s where the souls will get their final judgment against fate,” James said before pushing the small boat,” So, you’re not the one who judges them and sends them to you-know-where?” Darcy question.

Since being here Darcy finally realized how difficult it was being the ruler of the underworld. _ No wonder why he’s a part of the big five,  _ Darcy muses as she got up from the boat following James. 

James gave a soft chuckled, “No I might have power. I don’t have the power to send humans to those types of places.”

Darcy blushed for asking such a dumb question,” Oh.”

“Oh, indeed,” James mumbled out as he stopped the boat to land on the black sand where a long tower, which had vines wrapped around it.

“Welcome to my office,” James guided his beloved to the tower. Once inside Dacry was greeted by a young woman who sat lazily on a chair before blowing out heavy pink smoke. James’ brows furrowed, “Nat, How many times I have to tell you can’t smoke inside the building?”

The woman, Nat lowered her glasses before looking at her employer, “As many times you turn blue in the face, boss.”

James gave up on this convocation like he’s done many times before with his only employee.

“Nat,” James started, “This is Darcy. Darcy this Nat. She is my least favorite employee.”

“I’m your only employee,” Nat started before getting from her chair.

“While you were being the next Jason, I had worked away to send these souls home to the gate. With no overtime pay,” Nat sneered at her boss before coming closer to Darcy. James gave a sigh before sitting down in his own chair, “ How many souls need to go to the gate?”

Nat shuffled papers in her hands as she gave a quick glance over, “ 45,000 this time.”

James looked up at his employee,” What? That many?”

Nat gave a nod,” Yeah, I’m thinking it's a war going up there.”

James shook his head, “It can’t be. Wars don't bring this many souls.”

“I wonder why?” Darcy asked out loud. 

James shook his head, “Let’s worry about sending the souls to the gate.”


	8. Bloodroots

####  _ Sanguinaria canadensis, get their name from the dark red sap found in the stems and roots, which resembles blood. _

One step.

One step was all it took for Bucky to appear to Steve. Unlike the other gods, Steve wasn’t afraid of James. Was it from knowing each other that long? Or just being known as rejects of gods on Mount Olympus?

“Bucky?” Steve greeted his close friend with a soft smile. James should’ve known the higher gods would come to his domain. As much he wanted to avoid them. They always wanted something from the lord of the underworld. Like resurrecting a dead lover? 

The pair very talked about Peggy. It’s been a hundred years and yet that was the only human who can scare James. As much as James values his love for his friend. It still doesn’t excuse the law of the underworld. You don’t make death become alive again. James was many things but this one rule almost ruined his friendship with his close friend.

“Stevie,” James gave him a soft smile, “What are you doing here?”

Steve not being phased by his friend’s words,” I wanted to stop by to let you know about why there are more souls here than normal.”

“Oh, really?” James questioned, Steve, nodded, “Yes, it’s very urgent for you to know what’s going on above land.” 

“I believe one of the minor gods is slacking on their job. Even though they should be a higher god because they deal with humans more than some of the higher gods,” Steve responded, “That’s why you have more souls than you normally have, Bucky.”

James looked away from his friend, the lord of the underworld doesn’t care about the humans. Not really it was just his job to take care of sending the souls to the next stage in its life. James gave his friend a soft small smile, “Thank you for an explanation, Stevie.”

Steve gave another chuckle before leaving the underworld. Before James could let out a breath of relief. Darcy looked up at him in horror, “I-I have to go back, James.”

James wrapped his hands around his beloved’s, “ No, you need to stay here. Where you can stay safe.”

“The humans are suffering,” Darcy commented, trying to tug her hands away from James, “Humans are going to die regardless, my flower. You must accept this.”

Darcy’s eyes started to fill up, “James please! This isn’t right! I-I promise I’ll come right back!”

Darcy wasn’t above begging, especially when it comes down to something Darcy’s viewed as important, “That doesn’t matter,” James commented, “Your home is here with me! Forget about the humans!”


	9. Hyacinth

_ Purple Hyacinths are seen as sorrow and forgiveness, a flower to give someone who not only deserves your respect but your gratitude, too. _

Darcy found herself lost away from her capture, but not truly away. She was still in the underworld. Darcy still relives the argument she and James had. Does he truly hate humans? Darcy was the goddess of vegetation. She needed humans.  As many humans needed her. For the humans to cease living..well Darcy’s will to live would die too. Darcy stopped as she heard loud rustling, she walked backward, until she saw her friend Jane.

“Jane?” Darcy called out in shock, “Impossible, ho-how are you here?”

Jane gave a chuckle,” It pays to have a higher god on your side.”

There stood the higher god giving her a full smile, “Why did you come down here?” Darcy asked.  Jane held her hand,” To save you.”

Darcy could only shake her head,” N-no you can’t be here. You have to run.”

Darcy is trying to free her hand away from her friends. Only making Jane hold on tighter to her, “Not without you.”  Darcy’s eyes pierced with tears,  _ why can’t Jane understand this was her way of saving her.  _

"I advise you to listen to her words,” James commented, ceasing the struggle between them. Thor blocked James’ view of Darcy, “Here I thought capturing young maidens against their will was only from the old god.”

“You have no idea what the old god did,” James growled as he gazed ruthlessly at the unwanted intruders. 

_How dare they come down to the underworld unwanted. Have they forgotten their place?_ James' rage was fueling this fire in him.  “Careful,” Thor teased as he showed his teeth, “Your rage is about to get the better of you.” James growled at this statement, “You be quiet for it will be before your tongue gets cut.”

“Darcy,” Jane yelled as she gripped tightly to her friend once more. 

“I’m sorry, Jane,” Darcy started to say as looked at dear friends in the eyes, “A deals a deal. I can’t go against it.”

Jane couldn’t believe what she was hearing, her Darcy would never say something like that.  _ He must’ve done something to her,’ _ Jane thought,  _ That could be the only reason. _

“I understand,” Jane commented, still holding her friend’s hand, “So I’ll make that decision for you.”

With that portal to the above world open, before Darcy could do anything else. She was pushed into it.

“Darcy!” James called out as he pushed Thor aside to try to reach for Darcy. 

“James!” 

**Author's Note:**

> listen to my playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Ydc1nYzo8Fpoe5UTWNCwm?si=ijKAUOjPQ62LtC05ZDr5BQ


End file.
